


A salvo. Con él.

by Ulquii



Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Genre: Almost Kiss, M/M, Retrospective, Sharing a Bed, Sleep, Sleeping Together, This shit's in spanish
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:42:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21808384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ulquii/pseuds/Ulquii
Summary: Un He Tian adormilado sobre un Mo GuanShan profundamente dormido.
Relationships: He Tian/Mo Guan Shan
Comments: 2
Kudos: 54





	A salvo. Con él.

**Author's Note:**

> Continuación del capítulo 255.

Despertó lentamente, muy diferente a la manera en la que estuvo despertando durante esos últimos días, a penas teniendo descanso y bañado en sudor después de una horrible pesadilla. Ni siquiera sabía qué había soñado, pero abriendo sus ojos hacia un espacio vacío en la cama y un futuro próximo le hacía sentir incómodo y consternado.

Pero ahora no estaba solo, en una cama que no le pertenecía y en mitad de la noche.

No pudo evitar quedarse mirando su rostro, extrañamente relajado y muy cerca del suyo. Podía ver las pequeñas pecas que cruzaban sus mejillas y nariz, podía ver el temblor de sus pestañas difícilmente acariciando sus pómulos, podía encontrar las líneas que su nariz hacía cuando arrugaba su cara en disgusto, podía ver la sombra rosa en la que sus labios se coloreaban en la luz tenue.

Nunca pensó que sería capaz de verlo así, dormido y aparentemente cómodo con su cuerpo aferrándose a él, rodeándolo en un suave abrazo pero su peso restringiendo casi todos sus movimientos. Se sentía muy bien sobre él, no el tipo de bien que pensaba casi todo el tiempo, pero esa intimidad no sexual hacía a su corazón aletear encantadoramente.

Se movió, de todos modos, demasiado preocupado del dolor que los músculos de Mo podrían tener por la mañana si se quedaba sobre él como un peso muerto. No lo soltó, incluso jalándolo más hacia él una vez que se puso a su lado y logrando girarlo un poco para abrazarlo otra vez, ahora en una posición que podría ser cómoda para ambos.

Podía ver mejor su rostro de esa forma, sus narices casi rozando y sus respiraciones definitivamente rozándose. Y lo rojo atrapado justo entre sus labios llamó su atención, inclinándose un poco hacia él inconscientemente y deteniéndose con un jadeo corto.

No debería. No tenía el derecho. Inclusive cuando Tian ya le había besado antes, aunque sólo para molestarlo, no había tenido el derecho de hacerlo en ese momento, tampoco. Pero lo hizo solamente porque quiso.

En serio no debería. No podía permitirse de perderlo justo cuando lo tenía entre sus brazos en medio de la noche después de un un sueño sin forma ni ruido.

Tian acarició un poco su nariz con la suya, y se inclinó sólo lo suficiente para pegar sus frentes, cerrando los ojos para mantener el control y volver a dormir, pero el ligero suspiro contra su boca le hizo abrir los ojos abruptamente.

—... Tian. 

Estaba seguro que Mo dijo su nombre completo, pero haber oído sólo su nombre y sentirlo acurrucarse más en su abrazo, incluso sosteniéndolo de la cintura y casi correspondiendo, le hizo sentir demasiado consciente de sus propios sentimientos.

Se movió un poco, y plantó un leve beso en su mejilla, justo debajo de sus pestañas, y Tian tuvo que pegar su frente a la de GuanShan para evitar besarlo ante el adictivo y dulce sabor de su piel.

—Estoy aquí, Shan—murmuró cuando se sintió arrastrado por el sueño otra vez, aliviado de sentirlo en sus brazos y contra su cuerpo.

A salvo.


End file.
